Re-doing MR through different eyes
by Jinny-Gurl
Summary: This is just a strange little idea i had to rewrite the storie of moulin rouge with slight changes and from different perspectives. Also using only songs from linkin park and lifehouse... maybe more. Please read?
1. Default Chapter

AN: im starting a songfic. It's not using just one song and it's the story of MR retold from the point of view of 4 of the main characters. Nini, Satine, Christian, and (to be announced) I haven't chosen yet. All of the chapters use linkin park and lifehouse songs. Just a strange little idea I had. *grins*  
  
This story begins before the initial story and will carry on up to Satine's death. Maybe past if I allow other bands in.  
  
"Father, I'm leaving. I'm going to Paris to live like a true Bohemian." As soon as Christian uttered those words to his father, he knew he would have to fight to make them true.  
  
"Christian. You are a disgrace to this family. Why do you insist on being such a embarrassing burden?" His father glared at him through cold eyes glazed over with hate for Montmartre.  
  
Christian sighed, knowing speaking the truth to his father was useless. "I want to be free."  
  
Christian's father could not understand. He never would as long as he lived a life clouded with hate and not open to things he did not know. "You can be free here. Just stay and inherit my business. Once you leave, I will forget you were ever my son. You will no longer be a part of this family. Do you want to leave your brothers behind?"  
  
Christian's heart was cold towards his brothers. "My brothers are exact replicas of you. They are slaves to business."  
  
"Christian. listen to reason. Montmartre is evil. It's the ultimate village of sin."  
  
Christian turned on his father asking what he had always wondered. "Have you ever been there father?"  
  
His father was taken aback for a moment, then squared his chin. "No. The stories are enough."  
  
Christian looked him straight in the eye. "How do you know the stories are true?"  
  
Christian didn't give his father a chance to answer. His rage was building inside and he needed an escape. He needed to express his feelings so his father would listen. He began to sing. "I cannot take this anymore."  
  
His father looked at him. "What?"  
  
Christian kept singing. "I'm saying everything I've said before. All these words they make no sense. I've found bliss in ignorance."  
  
His father glared at him. "Christian." it was a warning.  
  
Christian ignored his father's harsh tone. "Less I hear the you'll say, but you'll find that out anyway."  
  
His father raised a hand to hit him, but Christian, being stronger and larger, pushed him back into his chair. "Everything you say to me takes me one step closer to the edge. and I'm about to break. I need a little room to breathe. 'cause I'm one step closer to the edge and I'm about to break."  
  
Christian's father stood up. "What's happened to you? Why are you doing this?"  
  
Christian glared at him and pushed him back down. "I find the answers aren't so clear. Wish I could find a way to disappear. All these thoughts they make no sense. I find bliss in ignorance. Nothing seems to go away over and over again."  
  
Christian walked into his room and picked up his pre-packed suitcase. "Goodbye father."  
  
He walked out without another word to anyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
AN: I would have written more but I wanted to post this. Please review and tell me whatcha think! 


	2. Nini's Song

Disclaimer: I don't own linkin park and I forgot to put the song title in the last chapter. It was "One Step Closer" the song used in this chapter is "Papercut" ok. I don't own it. There. Ok?  
  
*~*  
  
Nini watched Satine from the shadows. She was practicing the new routine.  
  
Nini glared and fell back against a wall. She was tired of being one of many that were considered second best. She was fed up with Satine being higher and worth more than her. Satine was always the center of attention. Satine was the star.  
  
Nini walked along the wall and to a door that opened out into the garden. She slipped through and found herself in the warm noon sun.  
  
Even though the day was warm and bright, her heart was cold and dark.  
  
She began to sing softly to herself, expressing all the inner insecurities and fears. "Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today."  
  
She held her hand over her heart and sat by a small pond in the garden.  
  
"Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left. I don't know what stressed me first, or how the pressure was fed. But I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head."  
  
She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she thought of all the times she had tried to sabotage Satine only to feel bad about it later.  
  
It's like a face that I hold inside. A face that awakes when I close my eyes."  
  
She realized that every time she was near failure she found some way to sabotage whoever was keeping her from succeeding.  
  
"A face that watches every time I lie. A face that laughs every time I fall. And watches everything. So I know that when it's time to sink or swim, that the face inside is hearing me right underneath my skin."  
  
She felt a few more tears slide down her cheek at her recent self evaluation.  
  
She stood up and began to walk along a small path that wound around the elephant and into some trees. "It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back. It's like a whirlwind inside of my head. It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within it's like the face inside is right beneath my skin."  
  
She doubled back on the path, leading her to a window that looked into the main hall. "I know I've got a face in me, points out all my mistakes to me." She looked up at Satine for a moment and considered the pressures she was envying. "You've got a face on the inside too. You're paranoia's probably worse."  
  
Nini turned and fell against the wall. "I don't know what set me off first, but I know what I can't stand. Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can."  
  
She looked around at everyone walking by her. Just continuing on with their meaningless lives. "But everybody has a face that they hold inside. A face that awakes when they close their eyes. A face that watches every time they lie. A face that laughs every time they fall and watches everything."  
  
She looked back into the window. "So you know that when it's time to sink or swim, that the face inside is watching you too, right inside your skin."  
  
She turned, her back against the wall, and sank to the ground. "The sun goes down, I feel the light betray me. It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin." She let her head fall into her hands as she gave in to her venerability and began to cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
AN: how was this chapter sweeties? I'm tryin to explain WHY Nini did the things she did to Satine and Christian in MR without completely going out of character for her. And I believe that everyone is basically good, it just depends on what you let others see. So tell me whacha think. :-D 


	3. Confused and torn inside

Thanks for the suggestion reviewer person. I will use Toulouse. Of course his brain is fried due to the absinthe. but who's paying attention to that??? Lol. anyways. the beginning of this chapter is from his point of view. I had considered him before, but since one of my TWO reviewers wanted him, I'll do him. *grins* I luv u guys. Toulouse wont sing right now simply because I cant find a song for him. Btw. I decided to also use a few songs by Richard Marks simply because I need some romantic ones. I will get to Lifehouse for those of you dying for me to use them, I just need the cd first so it may take a few more chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I own them! I own them all!!!! *looks at the confused readers who don't realize im talking about my pants* the characters aren't mine. hehe. *blushes*  
  
Disclaimer: the above disclaimer is a take off of one of Natalie's disclaimers. I don't own it, but I do own her. *laughs evilly* sorry nat. but ur not public property anymore!!!  
  
Ok. on with the story!!!  
  
*~*  
  
Toulouse sat on the roof of his home, watching the street below. He saw a young man carrying luggage into his building. He shrugged it off and downed the glass of absinthe at his side, giving in to the temptations in provided.  
  
*~*  
  
Satine sat at her mirror, looking into it. She hated the reflection she saw. She felt so ugly inside, not worth anything.  
  
Hating herself for what she did to herself.  
  
She looked down at the brush in her hands. "I hate this feeling."  
  
She stood up and walked out into the night air, stopping and sitting on the steps of the elephant. She began to sing softly, an outlet of her feelings. "Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real."  
  
She put her head in her hands and continued the song that expressed everything that tore her up inside. "There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface. Consuming, confusing. This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending. Controlling, I can't seem to find myself again. My walls are closing in."  
  
She looked up at the night sky with tears in her eyes. "Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take. I've felt this way before, so insecure."  
  
She pulled her knees to her chest, balancing on the step. "Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me. Distracting, reacting. Against my will I stand beside my own reflection."  
  
Her bad feelings were dragging her down. She knew this yet knew no way to prevent it. "It's haunting how I can't seem to find myself again. My walls are closing in. I've felt this way before so insecure."  
  
She stood up and walked back inside her room and collapsed onto her bed in tears.  
  
*~*  
  
AN: sorry it's so short. that song is very short. the next one will be longer, so long that it will take me a year to type all of it!!! Lol j/k. :- D please review!!!! 


End file.
